Mark Harper
Mark Harper (born Mark Haverford) was a character on the series Harpers Falls and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He was originated by Cameron Mathison, who currently plays Bryan Forson on HF: NB. When the character was returned to the canvas, he was cast with Kyle Lowder, who played the role in a recurring capacity, until the character's death. Erica's son Like his adopted sister, Joanna Niewoehner Harper, Mark was adopted by news reporter Erica Harper. He was so unlike his shyer sister. While Joanna preferred to be behind the scenes, Mark was often out in front, leading the charge. It was that way when they were growing up. Despite them not being blood, they were as close as two siblings. Mark, because of his propensity for being photogenic, became a male fashion model, with some help from his aunt, Samantha Harper, who was herself a fashion model. His receiving help from Samantha, made Erica irate, because she felt that her sister was interfering with her son. This, besides the fact that Samantha was closer to their other sister, Veronica Harper, made Erica all the more irate. A furious Mark, who, unlike the quieter Joanna, doesn't take his mother's antics lightly, took Erica to task for her attitude towards Veronica and Samantha. Erica retaliated, Mark thought, childishly, by saying that he loved his aunts more than his own mother. This tactic always guilted Mark back on her side. Mark finally broke free of her guilt and domineering when he moved to Europe. Samantha had found Mark a steady modeling job in Milan and he lived there for a while. Upon hearing of his mother's death near Lausanne, Switzerland, he returned to Boston, to mourn her. He has found a place to live in Beacon Hill, but he divides his time between home and modeling all over the world, with his aunt Samantha as a manager. Mark also welcomed into his family and heart, Joanna's blood sister, Cara Niewoehner, who is a neurologist at Massachusetts General Hospital. To his mind, both Joanna and Cara are his sisters. The Harper family agree with this sentiment, and to them, Cara IS family too. Mark, Joanna and Cara are on their guard, upon realizing that Erica is again alive and out to cause more trouble. While Joanna and Cara are concerned, Mark knows that he can usually put the indomitable Erica in her place, and isn't worried about what she can do. However, it was during the infamous Boston Marathon bombings, that Mark was injured while in the area. He was slightly paralyzed and is currently working to get back to normal. There was fear that he would have had to have one of his legs amputated, but thankfully that was avoided, but the mental injuries were still there. His arrogant adopted mother, Erica, was naturally unconcerned about the injuries, only thinking of herself and her selfish wants and needs. Mark, incensed by his mother's lack of compassion, denounced her and with the help of his sisters, Cara and Joanna, as well as the rest of the Harpers, is well on the road to a possible recovery. He is also considering romance, although that has always eluded him over the years. He has his eye on Dr. Abby Stevenson who is also interested in him as well. Sadly, though, Mark won't ever see if anything will come with Abby. A spiteful ex of his cousin, Dylan named Kip Waltham, attacked him and Dylan while they were on their way back home. While Dylan was injured, Mark was murdered by the evil ex. Kip ran away leaving an injured Dylan to die on the street. However, Dylan survives the shooting, and is out for Kip's blood! Category:Characters Category:Harper family